mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles
Mortal Kombat - The Armageddon Chronicles is a fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. Running on the Unreal Engine 3, it is the twelfth main installment in the series and a sequel to 2019's Mortal Kombat 11. The game also serves as the final game in the franchise, answering any questions relating to the previous titles, the MKX comics and any pre-match dialogue. The game is set for release in late 2020 for the Playstation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Swich and any upcoming console. Kharacters The game consists of 82 characters, most of them from previous games, others introduced especially for this game. Like in Mortal Kombat 11, the player can create variations for each character, and these variations will have their own unique intros, victories, taunts, gear, skins, abilities, Fatalities and Brutalities, some of which can be found in the Krypt. Klick here to find out more about the kombatants! Mortal Kombat * Scorpion * Sub-Zero * Reptile * Raiden * Johnny Cage * Sonya Blade * Kano * Liu Kang * Goro * Shang Tsung Mortal Kombat II * Kitana * Mileena * Jade * Smoke * Noob Saibot * Kung Lao * Jax * Baraka * Kintaro * Shao Kahn Mortal Kombat: Blood and Thunder * Hydro Mortal Kombat 3 * Ermac * Rain * Khameleon * Nightwolf * Kabal * Sindel * Stryker * Sheeva * Motaro * Cyrax * Sektor * Aqua Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * Ruby * Hideyoshi * Komodai Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero * Sareena * Fujin * Quan Chi * Shinnok * Grandmaster Oniro Mortal Kombat 4 * Jarek * Kai * Reiko * Tanya * Belokk Mortal Kombat Conquest * Taja Mortal Kombat: Special Forces * Tremor * No-Face * Vapor Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance * Bo' Rai Cho * Mavado * Kenshi Takahashi * Li Mei * Hsu Hao * Frost * Drahmin * Nitara * Moloch Mortal Kombat: Deception * Kobra * Kira * Dairou * Darrius * Shujinko * Hotaru * Havik * Ashrah * Onaga Mortal Kombat: Armageddon * Daegon * Taven * Wu Lae * Khrome Mortal Kombat 9 * Cyber Sub-Zero * Skarlet Mortal Kombat X * Cassie Cage * Kotal Kahn * D'Vorah * Erron Black * Kung Jin * Takeda Takahashi * Ferra/Torr * Jacqui Briggs * Triborg * Tasia Mortal Kombat 11 * Kronika * Geras * Kollector * Cetrion Final Boss Blaze (Unplayable) DLCs * Freddy Krueger * Jason Voorhees * Michael Myers * Ghostface * Leatherface * Pennywise * Spawn * Terminator * Robocop * Ash Williams * Predator * Alien * Pinhead * Bayonetta * Deadpool * Batman * Supeman * The Joker * Wonder Woman * The Flash * Green Lantern * Catwoman * Lex Luthor * Deathstroke Stages # The Armory # The Bell Tower # The Bridge # The Cathedral # The Courtyard # Dead Pool (Stage Fatality) # The Tower # Goro's Lair # The Graveyard # The Living Forest (Stage Fatality) # The Desert # Hell (Stage Fatality) # The Pit (Stage Fatality) # The Pit Bottom # The Rooftop # Shang Tsung's Flesh Pits # Shao Kahn's Throne Room # Soul Chamber # The Street (Stage Fatality) # The Subway (Stage Fatality) # Throne Room # Wastelands of Outworld # Dead Woods # Destroyed City # Emperor's Courtyard # Jinsei Chamber # Kove (Stage Fatality) # Krossroads # Kuatan Jungle # Lin Kuei Temple # Outworld Marketplace # Quan Chi's Fortress # Refugee Kamp # Sky Temple # Shang Tsung's Island Ruins # Special Forces Desert Command # Black Dragon Fight Club # Shinnok's Bone Temple # Shaolin Trap Dungeon # Black Market Alley # Tarkatan War Kamp # Tank Garage Bunker # Goro's Lair # Cyber Lin Kuei Assembly # Sea of Blood # Kronika's Hourglass # Prehistoric Age # Chaotian Age # Kharon's Ship (Stage Fatality) # Kotal's Koliseum # Koliseum Beast Pen # Shirai Ryu Fire Garden # Wu Shi Dragon Grotto # Lost Hive of The Kytinn # Tournament # Falling Cliffs (Stage Fatality) # Chaosrealm Labyrinth # Dragon King's Keep # Pyramid Of Argus Modes *Story *Towers of Time *Klassic Towers/Tag Team Towers *Krypt *Multiplayer Tournament *AI Battles *Practice Mode *Tutorial *Fatality Trainer *Kollection Available Finishers *Fatality *Brutality *Animality *Faction Kill *Friendship *Babality *Stage Fatality Factions * Lin Kuei * Black Dragon * Brotherhood of Shadow * Special Forces * White Lotus * Shirai Ryu * Outworld Empire * Red Dragon Category:Mortal Kombat Games